Support brackets can be used to mount various electrical components, such as, but not limited to, relays, distribution blocks, switches, and connectors. Efficient utilization of space and resources is of utmost important in aircrafts, other vehicles, and other settings with space constraints. Consequently, there is a need for improved electrical component support brackets.